


Dimension F-473

by ASuperFuckedUpGod



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Dom Morty Smith, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One sided attraction at first, Reverse ages Summer and Morty, Rick didn't sign up for this shit, alternative dimension, bisexual Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperFuckedUpGod/pseuds/ASuperFuckedUpGod
Summary: *Dimension F-473 where Beth Smith got pregnant at the age of 17 with her son Morty, then again at age 20 with her daughter Summer*Rick who had spent so much time on the Citadel and assumed he was going to go back home to a normal Smith family is surprised to find not a 12 year old Morty, but a 12 year old Summer. And a 15 year old Morty.Being the older sibling changed Morty’s personality. He was colder than the usual Morty and had more muscle on him. After 3 years of Rick living with the Smiths, Morty was getting ‘closer’ to Rick...Rick didn’t ask for this. But he surely isn’t gonna ask for it to stop.





	Dimension F-473

“Dad, I want you meet your family.” Beth gestured to the three bodies sitting around the dining room table. 

 

Rick had finally decided to bite the bullet. He tracked down his only child and attempted to apologize for being a shitty parental figure. Every Rick does it. After spending time at the Citadel he heard about Rick’s doing it, going back to their Beth’s. After contemplating the pros and cons, he went for it. He already knew what to expect, his useless son-in-law, a 15 year old granddaughter and a 12 year old grandson… at least that’s what every other Rick got. 

 

“Kids, this is your grandfather, Rick.” Beth motioned from the kids to him. “Dad, this is Summer, your granddaughter.” Beth motioned to a little tween Summer, She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail as per usual. Beth instead of tits and a sense of teenage angst, she was all braces and childlike wonder still. “And this,” She motioned across the table, “is Morty, your grandson.” Morty was… damn. He was probably 6 inches shorter than Rick himself. He had a little bit of muscle on him, not much to show off but definitely enough to prove himself strong in a fight. He hair was combed back as per usual and he was OOZING teenage resentment. Even if he was only part way into puberty.

 

Rick was staring between his grandkids, they were each fit the general descriptions. But had the ages reversed. 

 

“And this is Jerry, my husband.” Jerry then got out of his seat as Beth motioned towards him. 

 

“Uh, Hey Rick! Glad you could finally show up and be part of the family.” Jerry’s words reached a tad of accusing tone towards the end as he reached a hand out in order to shake Rick’s hand. Oh yeah… he had to go. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~ 6 months later ~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“Grandpa Rick!” Summer half sung, half yelled while running into the garage and up to him. “I’m Home!” 

 

Rick had already put down the screw driving he was using and turned his seat towards his running granddaughter. She had a terrible habit of just being clingy. Summer didn’t wait for an answer as she climbed into his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck for security. Rick then wrapped his arms back around her and spun back to facing his work bench and continued his work as if Summer wasn’t even there. He was just making some lasers to go along with the security upgrade to his family's home. 

 

During the last few months Summer had decided that Rick was her favorite family member. Besides her big brother. Rick didn’t need eyes in the back of his head to see that Morty had entered the garage after Summer made herself comfortable in his lap and was now sitting on top of the washing machine, waiting to be needed. He was playing a game on his phone. But would abandon it without question for him. 

 

“Watcha doing?” Summer piped up after only a split moment of silence. 

 

“I’m making something to make the house safe, sweetie.” Rick continued his tinkering, not once breaking concentration. 

 

“Isn’t our house safe already, Grandpa?” Summer looked from the half finished laser to him. She seemed slightly concerned. 

 

Before Rick could answer Morty chipped in behind him.

 

“Of course it is. We have Rick here to protect us.” Morty hadn’t looked up from his game. 

 

“Then why is he making it safer?” Summer had snuggled in closer to him. “He already makes it safe.”

 

“I can’t be here all the time, Sum Sum.” Rick tried to focus on his lasers. 

 

Rick would later look back on these times as some of his favorite. Just tinkering in his garage with his grandkids. It was enough to make your heart hurt and vomit all at once.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~ 1 year later ~*~*~*~*~

 

“FUCKING DAMMIT MORTY!!!” Rick was currently trying to arm a bomb in the passenger seat of his ship but was interrupted by Morty hitting a rough patch of turbulence and making him hit the glass hard. They had just entered Federation territory and were being chased. 

 

“I-I-I said fly the ship, not ‘fly the ship like an ass!’” 

 

“You try flying it better old man!”

 

Morty was currently trying to shake them off their tail. One thing Rick noticed differently about his Morty then the other Morty’s he’s seen or have been told about on the citadel, is that he’s not afraid to talk back to Rick. He’s told Rick to fuck off numerous times when asked to do something he deemed was beneath him. Somehow Rick preferred this instead of Morty being an obedient dog.

 

“I have! On several occasions you dipshit! Now-WATCH OUT!” Morty was about to collide into the side of a federation ship that had just appeared in front of them. Morty had just enough time to see this and turn the ship upwards and punching the thrusters to swerve around the ship instead of into it. The guys chasing them weren’t as lucky and crashed right into it. 

 

“YEEAAHH BITCH! THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT MORTY! YEAH!” Rick was cheering from the passenger seat as he and Morty made there way away from the federation and on their way home. “See you don’t need some fuUUCCkking manual to teach you how to drive. Just something to r-run from.” 

 

“I still need to learn how to drive an actual car in order to pass my drivers test Rick.”

 

“Wh-who the fuck needs a car w-when you have a fucking spaceship motherfucker!” Rick tossed the unfinished bomb to the backseat and leaned his chair back. Preparing himself for a nap while Morty took them home.

 

“Well I wanna drive an actual car while on earth Rick.” Morty looked over to Rick and watched him trying to get comfortable. “The only spaceship like this is yours. I can’t just go out and buy one ya know.”

 

“Who the fuck says I’m gonna have you buy one? W-we can just build you one.” Rick put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “Or fix this one up for ya eventually.”

 

“Really?” Morty’s voice was soft and sounded full of hope.

 

“Yeah bro, you’ll need something to get around. G-gramps won’t be around forever ya know.” Rick hated thinking about his own mortality, but somehow he felt the need to make sure his little family would be ok without him. He started teaching Summer to shoot and teaching her basic self defense moves. Beth he’s helped her overcome of her co-dependency issues caused by his abandonment. And Morty… Well Morty is gonna be better than he ever was. 

 

“Th-thanks Rick.” Morty turned his attention back to the vast void in front of him. Rick didn’t see anything because of him trying to nap. Not the smile nor the faint blush on Morty’s face as he thought to himself or the occasional sideways glance Morty gave him as he took in Rick laid out before him. 

  
  


~*~*~*~ Present Day ~*~*~*~*~

 

“I’m just saying Beth, we could use with some time to ourselves.” From the living room Rick turned up the volume to try and drown out Jerry from the Kitchen. He had been trying to convince Beth for some time now to go on special trips in order to ‘rekindle’ the marriage or whatever. Summer was at some Theater camp for the next 3 weeks, she called about once a week to talk to everyone and she had already sent a postcard for the family. Now Jerry was trying to convince Beth to leave for a week on a ‘romantic cruise’ or some shit. It all sounded boring to Rick.

 

“Is ball fondlers on?” Morty had walked into the living room and plopped down beside Rick with a box of Wafer cookies. Morty had just gone through another growth spurt when he turned 17 and was now almost the same height as Rick. And probably out weighed him by at least 30 pounds of pure muscle. He also changed his hair style a few months back, to grow it out on the top of his head and comb it slick back, but buzz the sides of his head. A ‘undercut’ he called it. It was never Rick’s style but he had to admit… it looked good on the kid. 

 

As Morty had gotten older he tried to step back. To let him go to parties and get laid. He knew of other Rick’s who did everything in there power to stop their Morty’s from doing shit like that. But his Morty… never wanted to. He was content in hanging out with Rick and going on adventures. Not that Rick was complaining. He even mentioned trying an online college or taking a year off after high school. Just so he could still continue with adventures. Rick considered himself lucky. His Morty wasn’t just his grandson, he was probably his best friend. But he’d also kill anyone and everyone before admitting it. 

 

“Yeah it’s on but it’s a d-damn rerUUNNnn.” Rick took the box of cookies being offered to him and grabbed two of of the box. 

 

As Rick was putting one of the cookies in his mouth Jerry entered the room and a slightly smug and (in Rick’s ever wanted option) stupid smile on his face. And stood RIGHT in front of the damn tv.

 

“So guys, Beth and I are going away next week and you BOTH are to be in charge of making sure my house doesn’t get destroyed.”

 

“Jerry, you and I both know Beth paid for this house. But sure we’ll watch it, now m-move your ass.” Rick motioned for Jerry to move and attempted to look around Jerry as the show came back on.

 

“I mean it Rick! We’re gonna be gone an entire week and I don’t want anything to happen to the house.” Jerry attempted to look intimidating and was failing miserably.

 

“SURP-ure Jerry, it’s not like you haven’t left us alone before and come back to a house in one piece… Oh wait, you have.” Rick put as much sarcasm as he could into his words and enjoyed every moment of watching Jerry deflate. Asshole. 

 

“Fine, but if this house is trashed when I get home, you’re BOTH in trouble.”

 

“Dad we heard you the first time. Now can you please move? Interdimensional cable is on.” Morty spoke up and (Like Rick) attempted to see around Jerry. 

 

“Fine, I got packing to do anyways.” At that point Jerry finally left them be.

 

Rick and Morty turned their attentions to the tv for a few good moments, just for Jerry to fully leave the room before Morty spoke up. 

 

“So a week with no sister and no parents. Watcha wanna do Rick?” 

 

“We could have a party… or Star trek marathon?” Rick watched Morty’s eye light up at the last one. 

 

“Star Trek marathon it is.”

  
  
  
  


A few days later Rick was saying goodbye to his daughter and her idiot. They were taking a night flight to Miami and going from there to a hotel for the night before they left on their cruise. After hugs and Jerry threatening them again about the house. Morty ushered them into a cab and waived them goodbye. 

 

Once back inside the house. Rick ordered Morty to collect stuff for a pillow fort and he wondered into the kitchen to order Pizza. After placing the order (Two large pizzas and cheesy bread) he walked back into the living room to see a pile of comforters in the center of the room as well as witness pillows being tossed down the stairs. Walking over to the coffee table and pushing it into the dining room to get it out of the way. Going back to the couch he removed the cushions to reveal the pull out bed. A moment later Morty jumped down half a flight up steps (pillows were in the way) and helped him put a fresh sheet on the bed. 

 

After about 20 minutes of carefully tossing pillows and comforters on the pull out sofa, and some rearranging the fort was complete! Well it looked more like a giant birds nest of bedding. But it was comfy, which was the whole point. Morty took the liberty of closing the blinds so that way they wouldn’t be woken up by the early morning light when they decided to crash at 5am. 

 

“Ok so Pizza should be here in about 10 minutes so we got some time.” Rick looked at his phone to confirm the time. “What ya wanna watch first?”

 

He and Morty had talked it over and decided that they should wait for Star Trek when Summer was with them. She’d be pissed if they did Star Trek without her. So they settled on horror movies.

 

“House of a 1,000 corpses, then The Devil’s Rejects.” 

 

“S-sounds perfect. I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Rick left the room to the kitchen. During the past year or so Rick had made it a habit of offering Morty alcohol whenever it was just them. Never enough to get him drunk but enough to no longer be sober. It even became common place for Rick to hand Morty his flask on adventures. Grabbing a pack of light beer out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. Rick grabbed a single beer and opened it, taking a swing from the can he decided that pajama’s were in order. Walking back into the living room with the beer he saw Morty adjusting some pillows, the movie menu up on the TV. “Go get changed while we got time.” Placing the pack of beers on the armchair he headed to his room to get changed into some Pajama pants. 

  
  
  


About 3 hours later they were part way through ‘The Devils rejects’ and had gone through an entire pizza, most of the cheesy bread and 4 beers. Well Rick had drank 3  of the beers and most of his flask. Morty was still on his one beer and had gotten a bottle of water after the first movie. Originally curling up in the fort with PJ pants and his usual sweater, he took it off about 30 minutes into the first movie and was left in a white tank top. All of these blankets were cozy, but warm. Morty on the other hand left his shirt upstairs all together. Just coming to the fort in just a pair of sweatpants. The poor girl delivering their pizza was surprised by this and it took Morty asking for the pizza to snap her out of her daze of looking at him. Rick gave Morty shit about how he should of asked for her number. 

 

“Hey, Rick?” Rick turned his attention from the movie to look at Morty. Morty was curled up on his side looking straight at Rick. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Y-you just did, but sure.”

 

“H-how did you… um…” Morty looked away from Rick and tried to ask again. “H-how d-did you know you l-liked both?”

 

Rick was utterly confused. “You need to be more specific, Morty. T-that could cover sooo many things.” 

 

“Boys.” Morty said it almost under his breath. “Both Girls and Boys…” Morty’s face was flushed and he avoided eye contact. 

 

“Ohh…” Rick had never had to have the ‘birds and bees’ talk with Morty. Jerry had tried years ago and it had been a beautiful disaster. And with access to internet porn Rick didn’t think he had to bring it up. But here was Morty… bringing up orientation. Years ago Rick and Jerry got into an argument about Gay rights and Morty had asked him later what the differences in sexuality were and he had mentioned that he didn’t care about anyone’s gender. For years he was called bisexual until the term Pansexual was started and Rick finally had a name for his orientation. 

 

“I guess this a good of time as ever.” Rick sat up in bed and downed the last of his beer. “Well kid y-you never really know until you do. It’s kinda stupid to say that b-but it’s true. It’s not like one day you’ll wake up and discover you like dick, but it’s something you notice over time until you finally a-acknowledge it.” Rick stretched his arms above his head. “Sorry if the description doesn’t help. But you don’t really hHAAave a textbook answer for this sorta shit.” 

 

“That’s ok, it helped a bit actually.” Morty sat up and was now looking at Rick. “I have another question though.” Morty shifted a bit closer. 

 

“Well since we’re doing this. Fire away.”

 

“How do you tell someone you like them?”

 

“Geez kid why is it all of sudden y-you’re acknowledging others of your species. Fine. You just tell them. Don’t be secretive, don’t use mind games. Just fuUCCcking say it.”

 

“What if you’re not sure they like you back?” Morty had inched himself even closer.

 

“I don’t know man, make a move and see if they g-go with it or slap you? I’m not the best at this kind of thing. And w-why are you so cl-” Rick didn’t get to finish the statement as Morty leaned in suddenly and pressed his mouth to Rick’s. 

 

Rick didn’t push him away, but he didn’t kiss back. He just took a minute to evaluate every interaction that he had with Morty up to this moment that lead to this. And no… nothing could of prepared him for this. After a moment of having his Grandson pressed against him, Morty pulled away. Only a slight bit of pink on his cheeks, compared to Rick whose face felt like it was on fire. 

 

“What do I do if they don’t slap me?” Morty smirked at his own words and shifted up on his knees and moved so he was straddling one of Rick’s thighs. “Do I keep going and see how far it goes?” Before Rick could answer, Morty was back to kissing him. This time however it wasn’t the soft light kiss from before. Morty was applying more pressure and moving his mouth against Rick’s. This snapped Rick out of his near trance and tried to pull back.

 

“Mort-ACK!” The Moment Rick began to speak Morty pushed him so he fell backwards onto the bed. “M-m-m-Morty?” Rick stampard out as Morty lowered himself over him and taking this moment to fully straddle Rick’s hips. Rick felt trapped, and for good reason. Morty had a hand and either side of head and a knee on either side of his hips. 

 

“You said it yourself Rick.” Morty’s voice was eerily calm about this whole situation. “Don’t be secretive and make a move. So I’m making a move.” Morty lowered himself down to his elbows. “I love you.”

 

Rick just stared up at Morty. He’s still not sure what he could of done to predict this situation. 

 

“I have for a long time. A-and I’m done pretending that this isn’t what I want.” Morty was about an inch away from his face. 

 

“You ever hear of consent? O-o-or incest?” Rick wasn’t fighting Morty but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have the little shit off of him in about 2 seconds. 

 

Morty seemed to have thought of his words before hand. They were completely serious and there wasn’t a drop self doubt in them. 

 

“I don’t care about this being incest. We can’t reproduce anyways. And I stopped because I’m waiting for consent in order to continue.” 

 

Rick was a bit surprised by Morty’s response. Morty had thought about this for a while and didn’t care that Rick was his flesh and blood. And he was waiting for Rick to… What? Be ok with this? Was he ok with this? 

 

After a moment of Rick’s silence Morty placed his forehead against his. The only sound in the room was of their soft breathing and the screams from the movie playing in the background, completely forgotten. 

 

“I want you, Rick.”

 

Rick closed his eyes and sighed. “You know this is wrong. You can’t want this.”

 

“But I do, more than anything.”

 

“You’re 17, y-you don’t know what you want.” Rick’s words sounded cold, but they were meant to prove a point. He was young, he didn’t know what he wanted yet.

 

“I want you. In anyway I can get.”

 

“...don’t make decisions you’ll live to regret.”

 

“The only thing I’ll regret is not trying. I love you.”

 

With that Morty closed the distance and kissed Rick again. 

 

Love was a chemical reaction. It was something that spurred animals to breed. He gave up on it long ago. So why was this tempting?

 

Morty was starting to pull away when Rick finally leaned up brushed his lips against his. It was soft and brief. But Morty took this reciprocation and ran with it. Smashing his lips against his within an instant.

 

Morty moved his lips against Ricks and licked his lower lip, begging for entrance. Rick had finally gave in and started kissing back, but didn’t allow entrance. Rick allowed Morty to dominate the kiss and set their pace. And after a few moments of rough kisses Rick opened his mouth and let Morty in. 

 

Overall Morty kissed like a starving man. All eager and demanding. Not that was a bad thing, but definitely not how Rick would have expected. Not that thinking about how your grandkids kissed was something he had thought about before tonight. As Morty’s tongue intertwined with his, he let out a soft moan of contentment. Rick was allowing himself to get caught up in the moment and was letting Morty have his way. Morty pulled away and Rick tried to follow him, only to have Morty start to kiss and suck his way down Rick’s neck. Rick moved his head to the side in order to give his grandson better access.

 

Morty shifted his position to between Rick’s legs and had a hand going up Rick’s shirt, running his fingers over his chest. A trail of red blotches were running down Rick’s neck and Morty was currently working on giving him a hickey where his neck and shoulder met. Rick just tried to keep his breathing steady. Morty had found his sweet spot on his neck and was abusing it, and making Rick squirm. 

 

“M-m-mo-morty…” Rick was squirming away from Morty’s persistent sucking on his neck only to have him Stop and pull him back towards him. Morty then rolled his hips into Rick’s, letting him feel his hardened cock against his which was already at half mast.

 

The teen continued his assault on Rick’s neck and moved down his chest. When it became apparent that the tank top Rick was wearing was hindering his progress, Morty sat up on his knees, took the front of it in both hands and pulled till it ripped straight down the middle. 

 

Rick gulped as he looked from his torn shirt to Morty’s face. You could barely see the green of his eyes with his pupils so dilated. Morty eyed him up and down and finally made eye contact. Crawling back over Rick he kissed him once before continuing his course down Rick’s body. 

 

“Mor-morty... “ Rick couldn’t think of anything to say besides his name. Morty had made his way to Rick’s chest and decided to latch onto one of his nipples. Sucking and licking at it as if he would find nourishment from it.

 

Rick stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep some of the sounds at bay. Rick may appear to be all hard and tough, but he could moan like a whore. 

 

Morty continued to lavish at one of Rick’s tits, his hand coming over to other  to massage and tweek it just a bit. Rick threw his right arm above him, grabbing onto one of the many pillows and gripping it tight. His left fist he had his teeth sinked into it. Both keeping some of the mewls and moans in as well as keeping him grounded. Morty finally released him only to blow cold air over it, making it instantly harden up as well as make Rick shiver. Morty was looking straight at Rick’s face as he rolled his hips into his. Rick could feel Mortys hardened length against his which was already starting to ache. Morty then leaned over to his other nipple and quickly sucked it in, giving it the same torturous treatment. Rick just pressed his head further back into the pillows and continued to let out soft mewls of pleasure, most being blocked by his hand. And rolled his hips in time with Morty’s, both of them receiving a pleasant pressure on their straining cocks.

 

When Morty finally let go of Rick’s tit, he reached over to what was formerly his side of the bed and reached into the mass of pillows. After a moment of determined searching he pulled out a bottle of lube that he had hidden there earlier while Rick was busy. Rick raised part of his eyebrow at Morty once he saw the purple bottle. Morty just shrugged.

 

“I-I-I wanted to be prepared, y-ya know.” Morty placed it beside Rick’s torso and sat up so he was sitting back on his heels. “In case they didn’t slap me.” 

  
  


Morty moved his hands under Rick’s ass and eased him up so he was on top of Morty’s knees, reaching for the waistband of both Rick’s  pajama pants and underwear, he began to pull them up over the curve of his ass and down his thighs, revealing Rick’s pale backside and freeing his erection. Morty finished removing the rest of Rick’s clothing and tossed the clothes to the other side of the room towards the dining room. Rick was now completely nude (with the exception of his ripped tank top) and on full display. With the angle Morty had moved him to, he was on his way to being bent in half and had his legs spread, one on either side of Morty. From this angle Rick knew Morty could see everything, from his dick and balls, to his asshole. Rick’s face felt as if it could catch on fire at anytime.

 

Morty rested a hand under each of Rick’s thighs, right under his knees. Keeping his spread open. Rick laid back, and felt Morty’s eye trailing over him.

 

“I’ve dreamed on this since I was 15…” Morty murmured slightly under his breath. He rubbed his thumbs on the insides of Rick’s thighs slowly back and forth in a soothing manner. “I used to lie in bed and think about what it would be like to finally have you… I never imagined that this is what it would look it…” Morty smiled to himself and slowly lifted Rick’/s legs higher towards his chest, successfully bending him in half. Rick’s self consciousness was screaming it’s head off. Morty was disgusted by him, he knew it. Rick clenched his eyes shut and waited for Morty to put him down and climb off the bed and leave the room. What he wasn’t expecting was for Morty to get on his stomach and let Rick’s legs sit on his shoulders, still leaving him exposed. Morty left a trail of kisses going up Rick’s thigh towards his groin. “You’re better than any fantasy I could’ve dreamt up.” Morty whispered against his pelvis and moved to kiss the head of Rick’s erection. 

 

Rick gasped at the initial contact to his cock. Morty gave it a few more kisses, some more open mouthed than others, before poking his tongue out a giving the head a few kitten licks. Rick was ashamed of himself for how much this experience was turning him on. He had always had a thing for someone taking charge. Most other Rick’s he had spoken to or… had encounters with preferred to either be in charge or were switches. When asked he said he was a switch and he was, but he preferred to sit back and let someone else take the lead.

 

Morty continued licking the head of Rick’s dick and slowly worked his way to long licks down the shaft. Rick was torn from letting his head roll back or sitting up to watch Morty work. The later won out and Rick watched as licked his way up the the head of Rick’s dick and slowly sucked the head into his mouth. Morty looked Rick in the eye as he swirled his tongue around the head and took more of Rick into his mouth. 

 

“F-f-f-fuck Morty…” Rick couldn’t look away from the sight of his cock sliding into his grandson’s mouth. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

 

Morty leaned up and let Rick’s cock slip free from his lips with a pop and smirked up at him. 

 

“Mostly porn and forms on how to give head.” Morty leaned back down sucked Rick back into his mouth. 

 

“There are forms on that?” Rick was surprised but quickly went back to enjoying himself. “Thank god for the internet.” 

 

Morty hummed in agreement and started to really suck more and more of Rick into his mouth. Letting his jaw relax and his tongue slid along the underside of his shaft. He was only able to get a few inches in his mouth without gagging, but Rick wasn’t complaining. As Morty closed his eyes and bobbed his head, Rick let his head slip back and just moaned words of encouragement. After a few moments of this, Morty reached beside Rick for the bottle of lube he had grabbed earlier. Flipping the cap open with his thumb and once again let Rick’s dick slip out of his mouth. Leaning up on his forearms and brought his hands in front of him. 

 

“Let me know if anything hurts… I-I’ve never done this to someone else…” 

 

“M-Morty, there is almost no way you could hurt m- what do you mean someone else?” Rick quirked an eyebrow and looked at Morty. “You’ve done this to yourself?” 

 

Morty’s face flushed as he dripped some of the lube onto his fingers. “I-I-I wanted to know what it felt like… guys in porn seem to like it. A-and some of the forms I’ve been on said it’s a more intense orgasm. “ Once his fingers were slicked with lube Morty rubbed his slick hand between Rick’s asscrack, making Rick jump slightly. “I’ve only been able to use my fingers though.” Morty rubbed his fingers against Rick’s entrance, making it slick before pushing the tip of his index finger in slowly. “It felt so good, Rick. I could cum without even jerking off.” Morty pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle. Letting it sit for a moment before easing it out and back in. “What about you, Rick?” Morty looked up at Rick and eased his finger in and out until his entire finger was inside him. “Can you cum just from this?” Morty slid his finger almost all the way out and eased it back in but with two fingers this time. Slowly stretching him with every movement. After Morty was able to get both fingers sliding in and out with ease, he poured a little more lube on his fingers before leaning down and running his tongue along Rick’s dick again. 

 

Rick let his head slip back onto the pillows and let Morty continue teasing his cock with his tongue and stretching him. The elder bit his lip, closed his eyes, and gripped the sheets and pillows around his head. No matter how good this felt he couldn’t get the sense of ‘wrong’ out of his head. Morty was he grandson, his buddy, hell he called him peanut when he was drunk enough. Rick had almost bitten completely through his lip when Morty finally got a clear noise of out him. 

 

While Rick was having his moral dilemma, Morty was sucking the tip of Rick’s cock back into his mouth and slowly finger fucking Rick. It took a few moments of pressing and prodding till he found the location of his grandfathers prostate. Rick’s breath hitched and he let out a low groan as Morty began applying pressure in short strokes against the gland. At this point Rick began squirming again and letting out small moans. After listening to Rick’s reaction, Morty was doubling his efforts in sucking Rick’s cock, taking more of him in his mouth and licking the underside and sucking greedily on it and continuing his assault of Rick’s prostate. 

 

Rick was convinced that Morty was trying to drive him insane… and it was working. Rick was twisting the sheets in his hands and squirming. For being a virgin Morty was doing one hell of a job of teasing the living hell out of him. Morty sweetly suckling his dick and gently fucking him was surely going to be the death of him. 

 

“F-fucking s-s-shit….” Rick was arching his back in a attempt to help angle his hips to give Morty better access to his sweet spot. His moral compass could go fuck itself, he needed to get more of whatever this was. Morty let go of his elders cock with a loud pop and focused on fucking Rick. After a moment Morty found a good pace and angle for driving his fingers into his grandfather. Rick was still arching his back and unconsciously moving his hips along with Morty’s pace, chasing after his own pleasure. It had been an almost embarrassing amount of time since Rick had gotten properly fucked. Having someone else inside him after about 18 months was pure bliss. Even if it was only fingers as of right now. 

 

“Oh… Oh j-jeez…” Morty was mesmerized by Rick. He barely had to move his hand because of Rick. All he was really doing was helping his fingers get in deeper by pressing into Rick when he moved towards his and make sure to rub them hard against his prostate with every thrust. After a good few minutes of this he slipped in a third finger and listened for Rick’s reaction. Rick stopped and groaned and ground down on the digits.

 

“Fu-fuck yeah! Ohh fuck…” Rick ground down again and Morty pressed them further into him. Then Morty slowly started to press his fingers back against Rick’s spot and thrust them in and out at a slowly agonizing pace.

 

“God damnit Morty… Y-y-you trying to kill your old man? I’m not the one who’s ass is a virgin here kid, I don’t need to be treated like I’m going to break.”

 

“I know that Rick… I just liked seeing you like this.”

 

“Trust me it gets better…” Rick looked away. “Unless you don’t want to continue.”

 

Morty sat up so suddenly he brought Rick mostly up off the bed with him since he didn’t bother to remove his legs from his shoulders. 

 

“I want this more than anything.” Morty gripped Rick’s hip and brought one of Rick’s legs off his shoulder and grabbed the lube once more. “I’ve never wanted anything like the way I want you.”

 

Morty pushed down his sweat pants to reveal his cock. Rick was actually pretty surprised. Apparently Morty had inherited some of his genes. Morty’s cock wasn’t as long as Rick’s, maybe about 7 to 8 inches but he was slightly thicker than him. Rick gulped at the sight of it. It’s not that Rick couldn’t handle girth… it’s that he loved it. And he knew it was gonna feel better than it looked. Morty poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and made sure to stroke it a few times in order to spread it around. After it was properly spread he rubbed the head of his cock against Rick’s awaiting hole. 

 

“Y-y-y-you R-ready Rick?” Morty looked him in the eye and held his dick against his hole. 

 

“Y-yeah Morty…” Rick held eye contact as Morty slowly pushed in. Once Morty was about 3 inches in Rick closed his eyes and cursed.

 

“Rick! Am I hurting you?” Morty stopped and was looking at Rick concerned.

 

“Fuck! No, keep going!” Rick was biting his lip and trying to relax, it had been a bit since he was fucked. And his last partner wasn’t very thick at all. 

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

“Damnit Morty! It feels good keep going!” Rick snapped at him. His eyes flying back open and face on fire. “It feels great! Now don’t be a pussy and don’t fucking stop. If i need you to stop, TRUST ME, I’ll let you know!”

 

Morty was surprised at the outburst but smiled. “Ok Rick, whatever you say.” And held eye contact with him and quickly slid the rest of the way in. Rick threw his head back and just moaned. It was wonderful. Nothing could beat the feeling of being filled. 

 

Morty sat there for a moment and breathed heavily, one hand on Rick’s hip the other gripping Rick’s thigh as he held onto the leg sitting on his shoulder. Rick just gripped the blankets tightly let himself get used to the feeling of something penetrating him again. 

 

“F-f-fuck....” Morty let out a quiet and broken sob. 

 

“L-like I s-said, it gets better.” Rick smirked to himself and clenched. Morty let out a surprised gasp and low moan at the feeling of the tight warmth circling his cock suddenly strangling him. It was almost too much to handle.

 

Morty tried to chase after the feeling by rolling his hips into the warmth. Rick let out his own little gasp and mewled at the feeling. His grandson heard this and did it again. 

 

“Th-that’s it…” Rick encouraged him to continue. And it worked.

 

Morty gripped Rick’s leg and used it was leverage as he slowly speed up his thrusts. They became faster and harder. And in turn he was going in deeper with every thrust. After a few moments of Morty just going in as he pleased Rick let out a loud curse and moan. He had struck his prostate head on. Morty then tried to reproduce the same sound and after a moment he succeeds. It’s now become his mission to make sure that those sounds don’t stop.

 

“Fu-fuck… FUCKkkkkk….” Rick’s head is pressed against the pillows, his hands are gripping the sheets to the point they’re almost tearing and he’s arching his back to give Morty better access to get in deeper. Rick tried to move along at first but he’s too busy trying not to lose his mind. Morty fucks like an animal. All primal urges and throwing his back into his thrusts. Rick’s hasn’t said anything that isn’t a curse or Morty’s name since he could remember. After a few minutes of his grandson hammering away at his he feels it. The warm feeling in his lower stomach, his balls tightening up, his cock swelling…

 

“F-fucc-k M-m-mor-morty! I-I’m g-g-g-” Morty has been listening carefully to the endless moans and words coming from Rick’s mouth and knew exactly what Rick trying to say… and the thought of making Rick cum went straight towards his dick. Morty gripped Rick’s leg with both hands leaned himself so he was leaning over Rick and bending his hips at a better angle. 

 

“F-FUCK!!! D-D-D-DON’T S-STOP!!!” Rick was throwing his head back and forth and had finally succeeded in ripping the bedsheet below him. Morty was throwing everything he had into slamming into Rick’s sweetspot. It was getting to be too much for him. After a moment of his practically screaming at Morty not to stop and he had reached his limit. Releasing the sheet in his left hand he grabbed and his cock and pumped furiously.

 

“TH-THAT’S IT BABY!!! DO-DON’T STOP!!! FUCKING HELL THAT’S IT! GOOD BOY, D-DADDY’S ALMOST THERE!!! F-F-FUUUCCCKKK!!!” With Morty never stopping the assault on his prostate, Rick came. Long spurts of white shot out of his cock and streaked up his torso, some going all the way up his chest. 

 

Morty watched all of this total awe. Rick had cum… Rick had cum because of him. Once this realization dawned on him he became hyper aware of the feeling surrounding his dick and started to cum. Morty thrusted himself as deep as he could go and rode out his orgasm, moaning to himself. 

 

After a moment to regain his senses Morty began the process of pulling his cock out of his grandfather and setting his leg back down.

 

Rick was still panting from his orgasm when he felt Morty start move again. He murmured in pain from both his ass and his hip. Rick opened his eyes to see Morty hovering above him, looking beautifully disheveled. The movie they had long forgotten was now back on the movie menu.

 

“S-so… ?” Morty asked.

 

“So? So, what?” Rick cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Do you think they like me back? Daddy?” Morty smiled down at Rick with a wicked grin.

 

Rick’s face dropped.

 

Well shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So this has been a work in progress, I was initially gonna upload it a few weeks ago but then the whole article thing happened... But here we are! I'm thinking of making this into a series. Haven't decided yet. Let me know if you wanna see more of this Morty and his Rick!!!!   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
